Preternatural Origin Bases
There are 17 different origins for Preternaturals. Every batch produced within each origin aren't exact and perfect clones of one base but more rather siblings to one another with minor differences varying with appearance, and sometimes the extent of each individuals ability. Each origin has a period of 7 years where they remain in production before they stop using the origin base, with older first run batches often having more faults and flaws than the later batches, though these flaws often get fixed with software updates. Table created by T.Hearts from her notes. Any individuals who has an ID code with the year-prefix 7+ years after the origin production has ended, is usually a Transhuman. Purpose of ''Origins'' The original 8 bases were created as Cousin-origins, meaning that they have some similarities depending on if they come from a male or female originating base whilst being 'siblings' within their origin group. This was mostly to create blood compatibility if transfusions were needed, but also to find the most functional traits for different origins. Example: * DRACO & VIRGO * LEO & CYGNUS * CETUS & GEMINI * ORION & LYRA Origin Bases Individual Bases There are 14 pure origin bases, with 3 recombinant bases that are formed of 2 different origins. Male Bases DRACO * One of the first origins produced, with its Cousin-origin being VIRGO. The genetics come from one individual prototype which was expanded upon to tidy up issues with additional traits being taken from Chiros to adjust endurance and sensitivity. * All DRACO individuals have dark eyes and hair, but their skin has gold iridescence to it. * J-O ** Pros: Muser, Diamond Skin, Low-Light vision, good endurance. ** Flaws: Limited muser range, outperformed by newer synths, highly sensitive to bright lights and loud sounds. LEO * LEO was an origin that utilised many traits usually found in pards, such as sensitive senses and quick reactions. * All members from LEO origins have blond hair and hazel eyes. * L-R ** Pros: Diamond Skin. Quick reactions, sensitive hearing, sight, and sense of smell. ** Flaws: Out performed by Pards and Canids across the board. CETUS * Produced 4 years after DRACO, it was the first origin to utilise camouflage skin with muser abilities. The cousin to GEMINI. As an origin it was very unstable, with a lot of their energy being spent by changing skin colour and an extreme lack of empathy coupled with high risk behaviour creating some of the least cooperative Preternaturals, but did lead to the advancements of the next generations of origins with what was learnt. Production on CETUS individuals was quickly halted after 4 years of preliminary use, with development being swiftly moved on to other origins and dedication to solving flaws in genetics. * Their traits came from Reptiles, and a mixture of different aquatic based genetics. Because of this, they have reptile eyes with diamond shaped pupils. * M-P ** Pros: Hard working, very adaptable camouflage skin, eager to engage with activities. ** Flaws: Majority found to be mentally Unstable. Lack empathy, concepts of consequence, exhibit high risk behaviour. High energy usage when changing skin colour - could not mimic green pigments. ORION * The last of the primary bases, ORION's had traits that came largely from Chiros and Canids. * O-U ** Pros: Heightened Senses, Claws added an extra level of defence. ** Flaws: Older ORIONs became very hairy and more Canid-like as they got older and became ill from overheating. RIGEL * R-X ** Pros: ** Flaws: SIRIUS * S-Y ** Pros: ** Flaws: TIANYI * T-Z ** Pros: ** Flaws: ZHANG * Z-ongoing ** Pros: ** Flaws: Recombinant Bases DRAC-US * A recombination of DRACO and CETUS origins. * V - ongoing ** Pros: Hard working, engages well, cooperative, ** Flaws: aggressive, Female Bases VIRGO * VIRGO is the first female origin to be produced. It takes almost directly from the prototype, however it has some alterations to make it more stable and viable. Like DRACO it has elements taken from Chiros but also from Canids. * J-O ** Pros: ** Flaws: CYGNUS * A cousin base to LEO, which utilised both Avio genetics to create light but dense bones, as well as minor genetics from Mustelid-type synths that gives them flexibility and an immunity to venom and poisons. Nearly all CYGNUS origin preternaturals have tanned skin, yellow eyes with a third eyelid but also are far smaller than all other Preternaturals. * L-R ** Pros: Fast and very durable, incredibly flexible too. ** Flaws: Sound sensitive, very anxious, also one of the smallest produced Preters as they never grew more than 5 foot tall. GEMINI * Created along with CETUS, GEMINI origins and were produced in larger batches with more variation in them allowing for different mutations that could lead to further development. * Like CETUS, reptile and aquatic genetics were used to enhance them. All GEMINI naturally have darker skin tones however they also have permanannt striping and spotting markings along the spine, hips, and shoulders. * M-R ** Pros: The most stealthy of combinations, very biologically stable with a lot of variation in appearance. ** Flaws: Highly sensitive to bright lights and struggled to work in daylight or bright conditions. LYRA * O-S ** Pros: ** Flaws: VELA * * P-U ** Pros: ** Flaws: LYNX * V-AB ** Pros: ** Flaws: Recombinant Bases VE-RA * A recombining of VELA and LYRA origins, utilising the strength, endurance, telkens and diamond skin of the LYRA and the stability, healing and reactivity of a VELA * R-AA ** Pros: ** Flaws: CY-NX * A recombination of CYGNUS and LYNX bases, and the newest produced base in Core. * AA-ongoing ** Pros: The widest range of different abilities of any Preternatural. Telkens, Diamond Skin, Reactivity, Toxin Immunity, Heightened Senses, Claws ** Flaws: Unknown Other Bases Thei Thei (pronounced They) is a term more associated with Risio Avios, to mean 'created as one gender but emulates another'. Thi GEMINI, ORION, RIGEL, and TIANYI have the most Thei variant Preternaturals. As they are created more for their abilities and variation rather than their gender, Faeder Transhumans Gallery See Also Trivia * VE-RAs are almost always refered to as VE-RA clones. References Site Navigation Category:Preternaturals Category:Lore